


Ordinary Miracle

by bookish_sister



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Swap, Cult Mention, Multi, Ships Added As They Appear - Freeform, drug mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_sister/pseuds/bookish_sister
Summary: Daniel and Grace Evans are sent to Camp Campbell for Religion Camp to teach about Ascension. They end up learning about something far greater.





	Ordinary Miracle

**Chapter 1**

**\---**

Twelve-year-old Daniel Evans stared out the window of the beaten up bus, barely seeing any of the trees they passed. His younger sister, ten-year-old Grace Evans, was seated besides him, going on about all the fun they were going to have and the new people they were going to meet.

 

Daniel would’ve laughed bitterly if that wasn’t a display of negative emotions.

 

He was secretly glad that Grace had yet to be indoctrinated into the compound. She still had that familiar blissful innocence and natural happiness that Daniel remembered seeing as they grew up together.

 

He would be sad to see it replaced by bitter imitation.

 

That was probably why part of him hoped that Gracie was right, hoped that they would have fun together, hoped that they would make lots of nice friends that wouldn’t judge them for their upbringing.

 

But Daniel had seen the brochure that their mom had tried in vain to hide from them, so even if that was the case, it was still Religion Camp.

 

Everyone here would probably be too polite to judge them, anyway.

 

“Danny?”

 

Daniel looked over at Grace, who was looking at him with sad confusion. Daniel hated seeing that expression on her face.

 

“Yes, Gracie?” he replied, smile not really reaching his eyes. It faltered when Grace’s smile didn’t return.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked. Daniel was about to reply when she leaned in and whispered, “I could feel negativity coming from your general direction.”

 

Daniel’s eyes widened. He had no idea that he was making his negative emotions so obvious. Gods, what the Ancient Ones must be thinking?

 

“Sorry,” he said truthfully, then with a conspiratorial whisper, “Keep a secret?”

 

Grace nodded eagerly.

 

Daniel continued, “I am feeling a bit homesick.” Which wasn’t entirely a lie. He did quite miss his mother and older sister, who was too old to come to the camp with them, but that was it. He didn’t miss the compound, and he definitely did _not_ miss his father, no matter how much he knew he probably should. How could possibly miss someone who constantly-

 

“-okay, because Jenny’s gonna be there, too!”

 

Daniel’s thoughts screeched to a halt. First, he’s roped into going to probably-awful Religion Camp, which he can’t even get out of since Father told Gracie(who had been itching to get out of the house since school let out) first, and now he’s told(way too late, as a matter of fact) that his evil twin cousin Jennifer Evans was gonna be there, too?

 

God, Ascension couldn’t come quickly enough.

 

The rickety bus rolled to a stop. Daniel and Grace looked out the window to see a sign brandishing the words ‘CAMP CAMPBELL’, though some of the letters were faded, so it instead read ‘CAMP CAMP’.

 

The two shared a look before grabbing their bags and exiting the bus.

 

Now, if Daniel had been paying a little more attention to his surroundings, he would’ve noticed that there had been two figures(one tall, one short) standing under the sign, and that the shorter of the two was running up to him and his sister.

 

However, he was not aware of this, and only became aware of it once this stranger had accidentally tackled him to the ground.

 

Daniel blinked, only just grateful this weird stranger hadn’t knocked out his contacts, and sat up. His attacker, a barely taller than him redhead with freckles and a prominent cowlick, did the same, chuckling weakly.

 

“Sorry, I got a little too excited there,” he said, extending a hand to Daniel, who took it cautiously and allowed himself to be pulled up by the other boy.

 

“M’name’s David Greenwood,” David told him, a wide smile replacing his previous sheepish one. The thing that threw Daniel for a loop was that it seemed very genuine.

 

The sound of footsteps grabbed the attention of all three kids. Daniel looked up to see a young adult male with a messy afro and dark skin approaching them slowly. There was a look of bemusement on his face.

 

“God, David, when I said you could come greet the new little shits, I didn’t mean fucking attack them,” he said, pulling David to him by his green scarf. “That’s Nikki’s job.”

 

Daniel wrinkled his nose at the man’s vulgar language, and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Grace doing the same. He said nothing, however. The person before them was an adult; he could do and say whatever he wanted.

 

David turned to the hoodie wearing male with a scowl.

 

“Max, you’re not supposed to cuss in front of the campers,” he told Max exasperatedly. The older male only rolled his eyes before turning to Daniel and Grace.

 

Daniel struggled to keep his face still and calm. Kids should never refer to adults like this, so why was he?

 

“Hello, and welcome to the _fantastic_ shithole that you’ll be living at for the next three months,” Max said with mock cheerfulness. He pulled out two red buttons from his hoodie pocket and handed them to the two blondes.

 

Daniel examined his. The button displayed bright yellow words that read, ‘First Day!’ Daniel’s eyebrows rose at that, and he wordlessly pinned the button into the collar of his pale blue shirt.

 

When he looked up, Max had left.

 

Daniel thought about asking David, who was still standing there, where the older male had went. However, since he hadn’t yet been addressed directly, he decided against it, wanting to avoid causing as much trouble as he could.

 

Grace did not share his sentiments.

 

“Hey, where’d that guy go?”

 

David turned to her before Daniel could slap a hand over her mouth, or step in front of her, or do anything really. Grace should’ve known this wouldn’t be like at home, where she could speak out of turn whenever without receiving any consequences. He could only hope that he could explain some things before they decided to dish out punishment…

 

“Come on, I’ll take you.”

 

Daniel snapped back into reality. David had Grace’s hand tucked securely in his and he was leading her towards a wooden building. Daniel hardly even had time to think before his reflexes acted of their own accord, grabbing his sister’s free hand and tugging her back towards him.

 

“Take us where?” Daniel blurted, before slapping a hand over his mouth. David turned to him, an inquisitive look on his face.

 

“Didn’t you hear me?” Daniel shook his head. “I’m taking you two to the mess hall, to meet the rest of the campers.”

 

David began walking towards the wooden building again. Grace followed him, but not before shooting Daniel a worried look.

 

Daniel sighed, shaking his head to clear it. He couldn’t let his negative emotions get the better of him. Just because it was Religion Camp didn’t necessarily mean that everyone here was like the people in the compound. Daniel didn’t know much about the other religions except for the things Jennifer told him about satanic rituals and the snippets of Catholicism his mother shared with him before his father deemed him old enough to join the cult.

 

David stopped when they reached the double doors of the mess hall. He turned with a sheepish grin.

 

“I’m just gonna warn you two,” he said. “Everyone’s pretty rowdy in the morning. Sorry in advance.” He pulled the double doors open.

 

And gods, was rowdy an understatement.

 

Food seemed to be everywhere except for on a plate or in a mouth. A small girl in a simple pink shirt/purple skirt combo was cowering behind a burly, dark-skinned girl in a hot pink crop-top and jean shorts who was flinging food at a tall, lanky male wearing a yellow sweater and gray slacks who was being poorly protected by a shorter, jean overalls-clad female with two teal braided pigtails who was trying in vain to catch the flying food with a circular tray(though that didn’t seem to deter her enthusiasm). A tall, dark-skinned boy in a blue shirt and jeans attempted to get the muscular girl to stop, attempted being the key word in this situation. Max was nowhere to be seen.

 

“This way.”

 

Daniel looked over to see David crouched down on all fours near a table off to the side. Grace displayed no hesitation, immediately dropping to the floor, quick to get away from the war zone that was radiating copious amounts of negativity. Daniel followed shortly after, barely managing to tear his eyes off of the scene before him.

 

David led them to a corner where two more kids, a tall boy and a short girl sat. “These are my friends, Gwen Santos and Jasper McLean. They’re way calmer than the others.”

 

Gwen had caramel skin and deep purple eyes. She wore a lavender shirt, gray sweatpants and lilac slippers. Her reddish-brown hair was in a messy bun. She looked like she had been woken up recently, something she obviously wasn’t happy about if her present tired scowl and dark bags were anything to go by.

 

Jasper was a different story. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt and khaki shorts, which actually clashed wonderfully with his white and blue sneakers. His honey blonde hair was a mix of messy and neat, and a wary smile lifted his features.

 

“Gwen, Jasper, this is Daniel and Grace Evans,” David introduced, gesturing to each sibling. “It’s their first day.”

 

Gwen rolled her eyes. “We can see that, David,” she said dryly. The ‘First Day!’ pin on Daniel’s collar suddenly felt heavier.

 

“Gwen, be nice,” David said, nudging the girl softly. Gwen only rolled her eyes again.

 

“Hey, is she okay over there?” Jasper asked, a worried expression on his face.

 

Daniel turned to where Grace was staring, wide-eyed and pink-faced, at Gwen. He nudged her softly to get her attention, and she jolted, snapping back into reality.

 

“I apologize for staring,” she said softly, which did nothing to assuage Daniel’s worry. Grace was never this spacey, nor quiet. Maybe the negative emotions were getting to her as well.

 

Gwen’s eyes softened. “It’s alright,” she replied. “No harm done, I guess.” Grace glanced at her before immediately staring at the wooden floor.

 

Daniel frowned. This isn’t like Grace at all. He’s about to pull her aside, ask her if everything’s okay, when a new voice sounds from behind.

 

“Hey, are these the new arrivals?”

 

Daniel turned. He immediately wished he hadn’t.

 

A tall boy with messy brown hair and green eyes stood there. He was wearing a brown hoodie jacket over a fuchsia shirt and blue jeans. His red sneakers were sprinkled with white, though Daniel had no idea what it could be.

 

Daniel’s eyes widened. His cheeks heated up to where he was sure his pale skin had turned red. His heart palpitated, skipping a beat every few seconds. He realized that Religion Camp wasn’t just going to turn out awful.

 

It was going to kill him.


End file.
